Satoshi and the Spanish Inquisition
by HarvestMoonRacoon
Summary: Satoshi is visited by everyone's favorite Pope obsessors. Read this one only if you have seen Monty Python's Flying Circus before. Utter OOCness, completely plotless, and Satoshi reading strategically placed dictionaries.


**Author's Note: Because every Satoshi fic islook atis yaoi. XD**

Hiwari Satoshi was a boy of few words, each one carefully chosen. Only now, he was having a hard time choosing them.

He was standing in one of the school hallways, doing battle with his inner self. Krad seemed to think that coconuts were migratory. Satoshi had given up on trying to teach Krad anything a long time ago, but with this one, he couldn't rest.

It was Daisuke's fault, really. He gave Satoshi the Monty Python video under the admonishment of "You need some humor in your life,.." fully knowing the question of the terminal air velocity of an unladen swallow would drive the blue-haired boy up the wall.

"That's outrageous, Krad. Inanimate objects cannot migrate, much less move"

"Then how do they get to the bottom of the trees?" the blonde interjected, crossing his arms.

Satoshi rolled his eyes behind his glasses, and walked into a randomly-well placed classroom. He randomly selected a strategically-placed dictionary, flipped a few pages, before smiling a thin-lipped smirk.

"There." he pointed. " Coconut: a hard-shelled fruit containing sweet juice: the fruit of the coconut palm, consisting of a hard fibrous husk surrounding a single-seeded nut with firm white flesh and a hollow core containing sweet-tasting liquid (coconut milk). The flesh is eaten raw or is dried to make copra, and the husk fibers are used for matting and compost Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved"

Satoshi closed the book, replacing it on the shelf, smirking evily in his hot bishie way. "No where did it say anything about migration." the blue-haired youth began walking down the hallway again.

"Geez, Satoshi-sama." Krad said, pouting. "I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisitition"

Suddenly, spoofed-up jazzy music began to play in the background.  
Four lockers around Satoshi flew open with explosive sounds. Satoshi yelped like a kicked puppy and fell to the ground, turning to face the horrific sound effects.

Krad's eye twitched.

Four men jumped from the lockers, dressed in flowing red robes. They struck dramatic poses, with hands on their hips, and one with rabbit ears on one of the other members of said occult group.  
Satoshi just stared up at the four men, and their ridiculously dramatic posing.

Suddenly, one of the men leaned down into Satoshi's face. He placed his mouth inches from the Hiwari's ear. A few seconds passed, for dramatic effect.  
Suddenly, in a high nasally voice, the man cried,

"NO-BODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION"

And with that, the four men disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Satoshi kept staring at the blank hallway. His brain was frantically trying to process what had just happened.  
Krad began to cough on the smoke left behind.

"Krad..'

"Yes?" the equally still man said.

"What the hell was that?"

"I believe that was the Spanish Inquisition." Krad said, scratching his head.

"…" Satoshi pulled himself up from the ground and dusted himself off. Luckily, no one had seen him or his new companions.

"Satoshi-sama."

"What, Krad?" he asked, a bit annoyed from bottling up his Monty-Python induced shock.

"Well, ex-CUUSE me! I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition!" Krad spat.

"NO-BODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!" the nasally voice screeched again, rupturing Satoshi's ear drum. A poof of smoke blew up from behind the teen.

".. You're doing that just to annoy me, aren't you?" Satoshi said, trying not to choke on all the smoke.

"Hee-hee." Krad said, rocking back and forth, a chibi-happy look on his face.

"Don't do it again." Satoshi said, and kept walking.

"Well, sorry. I didn't expect the Spanish Inquisition!" Krad spat, sticking out his tongue.

"NO-BODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!" Poof.

Satoshi waved a hand in front of his face to repel the smoke. "Krad!"

"I can't stop!" Krad gasped through a fit of laughter. The blonde fell to his knees, shaking from mirth.

Satoshi bit his lower lip, but kept walking. He fingered his glasses nervously.

"Why are you fingering your glasses nervously?" Krad asked.

"Dammit, Krad. Stop reading ahead in the story!" Satoshi pointed.

"You are! You're afraid of the Spanish Inquisition!" Krad teased.

"That's because I didn't expect it!" Satoshi nearly yelled.

"NO-BODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!" the nasally voice rang out, before a poof of smoke appeared.

"Grrrr… KRAD!" Satoshi snapped, watching as Krad stuck out his tongue at him.

"Haha! I didn't do it this time!" Krad said, dancing merrily in a circle.

"Dammit, Krad! I'm going to beat you over the head with the Spanish Inquisition!"

"That's only because I won't expect it!"

NO-BODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!"  
Poof.

"-Hack-choke-cough- KRAAADDD!"

Daisuke waved away the smoke in front of his eyes.

"Hee-hee. I see Satoshi's enjoying the Spanish Inquisition again." Dark smiled.

"I know." Daisuke grinned evily. "We'll have to let him watch The Baron Munchausen next."

**A/N: My first DNAngel fic. PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I NEVER EVEN GOT TO SEE THE ANIME VERSION! Noooooo!**


End file.
